Vegeta's Payback
by Kayapride
Summary: How Vegeta gets his payback when a certain someone tricks him. Please r&r! One shot!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta's Payback  
  
"Let's fly" Vegeta shouted as he took Bulma in his arms. Trunks took his sister Bra and they lifted off. Bulma was having a great time holding on to her husband. It was about the only time he held her in public. Trunks on the other hand was having a bit of trouble, Bra was struggling and fidgeting "Bra, keep still will ye?" Trunks asked politely. Bra stuck her tongue out at him "I wanna go with Daddy!" she whined. "Well you can't!" Trunks replied annoyed. "He already has to carry Mom!" She struggled more. "I wanna go with Daddy!" She said stubbornly.  
  
Their parents were busy enjoying each others company and were oblivious to the struggle behind them, that is until they heard a blood curling scream followed by some sobbing. Trunks started to laugh but then noticed his parents giving him a deadly look. "What happened?" Vegeta demanded "He... he... he..." Bra sobbed, "He let go of me, he wanna me to fall!" She started crying again. "WHAT!!" Both Vegeta and Bulma yelled. "Well she didn't want to sit still, I just wanted to scare her I mean I wouldn't really let her fall." Trunks said stubbornly and gave Bra a scowl that even Vegeta couldn't match. Vegeta looked as if he was ready to explode. Even Bra stopped crying when she saw the look on her Dad's face. "If I have to tell you ONE more time to behave, you're going to fly straight back home and stay in your rooms for the rest of the day, got it?" he looked at his offspring with his famous scowl. They swallowed and nodded. "Good" He turned around and went on flying. After a few more minutes of flying they landed on a plush green valley.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Bulma said in awe. Vegeta just grunted he was more interested in the food than in the view. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out two capsules, one with the blanket and Bra's toys and the other one that contained the only reason Vegeta agreed to come on this outing, the food. She threw the first capsule on the ground releasing the blanket and the toys. Next she threw the capsule containing the food on the ground, Vegeta stood, anxious for the food. Bulma smiled an evil smile.  
  
The capsule landed "Poof..." Nothing happened. Vegeta looked as if he was going to drop dead. "WHAT!!!!" he yelled, recovering from the shock. "You're kidding me!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stared at the empty capsule. Bulma tried really hard to keep herself from laughing out loud at Vegeta's expression. "You threatened me, annoyed me, pleaded with me, tempted me, then you finally bribed me with food and forced me out of bed at an un-Dende hour to come on this stupid family outing and now YOU FORGOT THE FOOD!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled- he was downright pissed to say the least. Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.  
  
Their children thought they had gone crazy. Vegeta glared at his wife and demanded an explanation. Bulma took a few breaths to calm herself and then reached for another capsule and without a word threw it on the ground releasing a huge amount of delicious smelling and looking food that will even make a saiyan's stomach full. Bra and Trunks shouted with joy. Bulma calmed herself yet again and Vegeta with a scowl on his face, looking very angry, went over to Bulma and whispered in her ear "I'm going to get you for that" he smirked at the worried look on her face.  
  
Vegeta then went and lay under a tree trying to catch some of the ZZZZ that he has so rudely been robbed of while Trunks and Bra went of to play dodge ball, in the air, saiyan style. Bulma started to get the food ready.  
  
Everything was peaceful until it was Bra's turn to be it at dodge ball. Because she was only 4 her aim was a little...no, wait...a lot off and Trunks took this to his advantage. As Bra made herself ready to throw Trunks with the ball, Trunks decided to have a little fun so he went and stood near where Vegeta was sleeping. Bra threw the ball at Trunks but Trunks dodge it easily and let it fly straight for Vegeta and as it made contact with his head Trunks flew off to a safer distance while Bra went and hid behind her mother.  
  
It didn't hurt Vegeta, because he was a purebred saiyan but it was enough to annoy and wake him up. He looked around angrily searching for the culprit. He looked at Trunks, who was trying to calm himself from the laughter, and then looked away. "Nah, it can't have been him" Vegeta thought, "If it was him, the ball might actually have hurt me a little bit." Vegeta shook his head then searched for his other child. Not finding her he searched for her Ki and located it behind his wife. "Ah, so it was her... not bad for a girl." He decided to have a little fun with his little girl; he was going to pretend that he was mad even though he could never be really mad with his baby. "Bra!" he said sharply, keeping a straight face. Bra looked frightened around Bulma's waist. Bulma looked at Vegeta and he talked to her with his mind. She gave a small nod to show she understood. She nudged her daughter  
  
"Go on, Daddy wants you." She said. Bra really scared now went up to her father. Trunks still tried to control him self but burst yet again in laughter, until Vegeta gave him a sharp look that is. Trunks went to play with him self at a safer distance. Bra stood in front of her dad looking at the ground she started sniffing. Vegeta crossed his arms "Did you throw the ball at me?" Bra nodded and with a sobbing voice answered "I didn't mean to daddy honest, it was an accident, please don't be mad" she started crying. Vegeta sighed and pulled his daughter onto his lap. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back a little bit so that she can look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not really mad at you Princess." He said softly. Bra immediately stopped crying. "Really?" she asked. Vegeta nodded and flicked her nose playfully. Bra giggled and hugged her father. Vegeta almost smiled but then he spoke "Now B-Chan, I think it is unfair and inappropriate for my little princess to play dodge ball alone so I'm going to help you." Bra jumped up and shouted with glee. Vegeta looked at Bulma, who was smiling at him, he grunted and stood up. "Go get that brother of yours B-Chan" Bra went to get Trunks, he followed her to Vegeta. Vegeta had his usual scowl on but it turned into a smirk as he said the following words.  
  
"Now, here's what's going to happen" he started "We're going to play dodge ball and me and Bra are it." All the colour from Trunk's face disappeared as he looked at his father in disbelief. He swallowed hard. Vegeta got an evil smile and threw the ball so fast that Trunks didn't even see it but oh did he felt it, it hit him so hard it knocked him a couple hundred yards backwards. Trunks threw the ball back at Vegeta who caught it easily. "That's not fair Dad!" Trunks yelled as he rubbed his head. "You're stronger than me!" Vegeta just kept on smirking. "Well if you thought that was unfair, then you're going to hate what I'm going to do next!" he yelled back. Trunks started to sweat wondering how the hell Vegeta got mixed into this.  
  
"VEGETA, TRUNKS, BRA... FOOD"S READY!!!!!" Bulma yelled. Trunks wiped the sweat of his brow, really relieved. Vegeta was beside Bulma in no time flat soon followed by two little bodies. They started piling their plates high with food. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the sound of lip smacking, teeth chomping and all the sounds you would normally hear from a saiyan named Vegeta busy stuffing his face. He still hasn't forgotten what Bulma did to him earlier so he used the excuse of stuffing his face to think (Yeh, if you can believe it Saiyans can think while eating) of a way to take revenge on Bulma.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks and Bra was busy more with throwing each other with the food than rather to enjoy it. Vegeta watched them in disdain wondering how the hell they could waste such lovely food instead of giving it to him so he could eat it. Bulma how ever had enough. "You two better stop throwing the food at each other or both of you will get grounded for a long time." Bulma gave them a scowl, which made Vegeta proud. The two children stopped immediately not quite liking the idea that their mother can also pull a Vegeta on them. Vegeta smirked at his mate. 'Not bad, not bad at all' he thought. Bulma heard what he was thinking and gave him a peck on his cheek and thanked him for the compliment.  
  
Then Vegeta got a brilliant idea of how to get Bulma back. The rest of the day went off without any problems and Vegeta finally got some rest. Bulma went and took advantage of the layed-back side of Vegeta and snuggle against him while their children played around with each other.  
  
Finally the time had come for them to go home so they all started to pack up. By the time they were ready to go home it was nightfall and Bra was fast asleep. Trunks wasn't far behind in joining Bra in a peaceful slumber so Bulma decided it would be best if they drove home in the car. Vegeta agreed, he didn't want Trunks to suddenly fall asleep and fly into something, or err... something.  
  
Vegeta took his little girl and put her on the backseat while Bulma led a sleepy Trunks to the car. Vegeta took the drivers side and Bulma climbed in next to him. They all drove home, each in their own world.  
  
When they got home both the kids were fast asleep and both grown-ups were really tired. Vegeta took Bra up to her room and tucked her into bed. Then he went and got Trunks and did the same with him. Bulma in the mean time went to the main bedroom, had a shower and climbed into bed. When Vegeta finally arrived his wife was already asleep.  
  
He took a shower but instead of going to sleep he went downstairs floating all the way so that his footsteps won't wake anybody. He went to Bulma's lab punched in the password and went to the main computer. After punching in some commands he went back to bed with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
The following morning Vegeta's training was disturbed by a frustrated scream following a few curses. Luckily both Trunks and Bra were at school otherwise they would have learned a lot of new words. Vegeta grinned "Payback" he thought. He decided to have a little fun. He put on his best scowl and headed for Bulma's lab "What's it this time woman?" he growled at her.  
  
"Oh don't start with me Vegeta I can't go into my lab because the damn door's password has changed... AND DON"T CALL ME WOMAN!!!!" she shouted to emphasize her frustration. Vegeta clutched his ears. "Have you tried 'Baka onna' as the password?" He replied. Bulma was just about to tell him off for calling her an idiot when she saw a tiny smirk on her husbands face and just a flicker of a playful twinkle in his eyes. She turned around and entered the words and sure enough the doors opened. "You... you... you changed the password!!" she shouted Vegeta laughed at the expression on her face. "Damn she's beautiful when she's mad" he thought and then out loud he said, "I told you I'm gonna get you for yesterday!" Bulma looked shocked and closed her mouth. "Fine" she huffed "We're even" she replied pouting.  
  
Vegeta went and put his arms around her then with a devilish smile whispered something in her ear. Bulma's eyes grew wide when she heard the words then she smiled evilly "Now it's my turn for payback' she thought as Vegeta led her to their bedroom.  
  
The end... or is it? ;-) 


End file.
